Clara and Her Doctor
by claradoctor11love
Summary: TEN YEARS after the prequel! Clara and the Doctor have been raising their children on and off of Earth. Their adventures go from good to bad to alright to tragic. Better than the summary, trust me!
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of the sequell to my story _Clara Loves The Doctor_!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Doctor Who!**

* * *

Clara sat on the front porch of the Maitland house, her book, the book holding the life of her mother and herself close to her chest. She stares intently at the spot where the TARDIS always showed up on Wednesday, just on a bed of flowers, indented with a large square. She counted the crushed flowers in her mind, which were slowly changing from their lively pink colour to the dark brown that came with their inevitable deaths and rebirths after winter buried them in snow.

Clara was snapped back to attention with the heartpounding, day brightening rush of cold, static wind that swirled around her which preceded the arrival of the TARDIS, her one escape from Earth life, which she now found, to her surprise, utterly boring without the Doctor. She stood up, smiling, and yelled to the open upstairs window, 'Mary, Marcus, Daddy's here! Come on, or you'll miss him!' Two children, both of about ten years old, leaped down the stairs three at a time and out the front door, jumping excitedly next to their mother.

Marinna, Clara and the Doctor's daughter-and Marcus's younger twin sister- looked almost exactly like her mum had when she was ten, the same dimples, turned up nose, and a bright shine in her eyes that shone even in the dark. The only difference was she had her father's light green eyes, but thankfully, Clara always thought, had eyebrows. Marcus, on the other hand, looked so much like his father, Clara sometimes found herself confusing the two. He even had the same floppy hair, the same way of ruffling it with his fingers whenever he was nervous, anxious, excited, or just in conversation.

The Maitlands had been confused as to why the two twins grew up so fast. The answer was simple; They had lived on the TARDIS for six years of their lives, and on Earth with the Maitlands and the nanny side of Clara for only two thirds of that time. The result being that they were ten istead of four, which had been counted on a calendar after March 14th, 2014, their Earth birthday. Of course, they had seen the Maitland family Christmas of 2013, and the Doctor only ever explained it as timey-wimey. The phrase that even the twins now used to explain a complicated situation that 'normal humans' would be unable to understand.

The TARDIS materialized just where she had expected. The doors swung open, and the twins ran inside, happily jumping into the Doctor's arms, shouting 'DADDY!' as they did. He spun them around in a circle, kissing the tops of their heads when he set them down. 'Hello, dears! Dears, no, never…Angels? No, no, no…Mary and Marcus it'll stay as!' The twins hugged him again, Clara waiting her turn to jump into her husband's arms as she had for years. When Marinna and Marcus raced each other to their rooms, she laughed and did what they always did when he came back for her every other Wednesday, wrapping her arms around his neck while he picked her up and twirled her in circles, her face buried into his shoulder. He laughed, and she smiled, the noise comforting her more than anything else in the Universe.

* * *

'MUMMY! MUMMY! HELP ME, IT'S BACK AGAIN!' Clara awoke immediately. Marinna had been getting nightmares more and more, always the same one. A terrible one, getting clearer and more realistic each time she had it. Clara ran into her daughter's room, where the girl was sitting up in bed, tears in her eyes, her face pale and eyes wide. Clara sat on her bed, and Marinna hugged her mum so tightly, Clara couldn't breathe. 'You had the dream again, didn't you, love?' Marinna nodded, a tear falling and soaking into Clara's jumper. 'Yeah. The monsters all fighting, and Daddy…' She didn't have to continue. She had recounted it endless times to Clara, each time adding more detail.

Clara almost started crying herself. She didn't know how to stop a child from getting horrifying nightmares, let alone her own daughter. She rocked the girl back and forth, shushing her sobs. 'Look, I'll tell you something. Daddy's really good at helping get rid of bad dreams. Trust me, I know. He's the best at helping people who are scared out of their wits.' Marinna sniffed, and looked up at her mother. 'Mummy?' She asked, her voice small and younger than it had been when she was little. Clara smiled. 'Yes, love?' 'Can…Can I be with you and Daddy tonight, so he can keep the monsters away?' Her mother nodded.

And that night, Marinna squeezed warmly between her mother and father, the monsters left her alone for the first time in weeks, and she slept without a single nightmare.

* * *

**So, there is the first chapter! Tell me how it was. I have enough to post about two more chapters, so once that's done, I will need ideas. THank you, Whoufflepuffs and Whovians!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but thanks for waiting, lovelies!**

'Clara, I feel weird.' 'Shut up, love, you look fine.' The Doctor was in swim shorts, and he was uncomfortable because of the fact he wasn't wearing his bowtie. Clara had insisted that if he did, it would get ruined. She understood, however, how he felt; She didn't feel comfortable due to the fact that she was only ever able to show skin around him, not on a beach in a swimsuit in front of her children and plenty of strangers.

The couple were brought out of their moment of shared discomfort by Marinna and Marcus, who dumped buckets of water on their heads. Clara laughed, and chased the two, yelling, 'C'mere, you two, c'mere!' They ran laughing into the ocean of the vacation planet Tenaruis, and the Doctor was in pursuit, picking up the twins and over his shoulder like sacks, the two kicking and laughing.

Clara smiled, the reminder of what she had been given-motherhood, the Doctor, and the opportunity of a lifetime-running through her like a warm river. However, she felt like she was missing something. It was Marcus. Even as he laughed, she saw something in his dark brown eyes, something like fear, the fear of sleep and nighttime. And it scared and hurt Clara more than anything else.

'Mum, I need to tell you something. Mary and I, we're worried.' Marinna and Marcus were in Clara and the Doctor's bed, on either side of their mother. 'What is it, love?' 'I've…We've been having the same nightmare. It's as real now as you and Mary and this book are right niw. Monsters, Daddy, burning, everything dying and screaming, crying, and the TARDIS, shaking, everything inside is breaking, everything we've collected and love. Even your heart, Mum.'

Clara's heart skipped a beat. 'Wh-what do you mean?' She stuttered, fear the only thing in her mind. 'I mean, Mum, that he's gonna change. Daddy's gonna change. And it'll be the hardest moment of your life.' Marinna rested her head against the shoulder of her mother. 'It's been the same with me. I'm scared Daddy's gonna change.' Clara held the twins close, and started crying. 'Oh, God, what's going to happen to us?'

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! It'll take a bit longer to update, I have too many tests going on and studying. EEEWWWW! Give me feedback, I love it! Thanks, Whoufflepuffs and Whovians! 3**


End file.
